What Is This Feeling Deep Down In My Heart Guts?
by Water Mage Chick96
Summary: AU. "He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. And yet here he was in his living room pacing back and forth trying to weave out all of the thoughts and feelings that are confined within his heart and mind. And he completely and utterly blames her." One-Shot. FionnaXMarshall Lee.


**What is this Feeling deep down in my Heart Guts?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. And yet here he was in his living room pacing back and forth trying to weave out all of the thoughts and feelings that are confined within his heart and mind. And he completely and utterly blames _her._

Yes, you could say the ghostly pale ebony haired boy was infatuated. Ever since he walked into that stupid bar and noticed this said infatuation, doing nifty tricks with the different beverages before serving them from her station behind the bar, of course he had to engage conversation with her and find out she's just plain _awesome_ in his book. But of course it didn't end there; _no_ that was only the beginning. After that little run in, he realized he had _classes_ with her. They went to the same _flippin' _school! Oh and of course it doesn't end there! No! He found out that she actually has another job, a job that makes her his _co-worker!_

You might think that hey, if you think she's so awesome, then why are you flipping out about being able to hang out with this cool girl all the time? Well, Marshall Lee could tell you why! He has had enough with the strange shivers, the blushing, the loud heart beats, the nervous jitters, the goofy smiles that find their way on to his face! And he especially had enough with the stupid trance that he seems to get when gazing at the girl!

"Dude, will you just ask Fionna out already! Jeez, you're flipping out for no reason!" Oh, yeah. He had forgotten about his best friend occupying the sofa watching his somewhat minor freak out.

"This is Fionna we're talking about! She's my best friend! I refer to her as 'bro'!...I mean, yeah I flirt with her a lot, but…it wasn't supposed to get farther than that FP!" The red headed teen simply rolled his eyes at his friend being totally over dramatic.

"Yeah right. You cannot in any way shape or form say there was no further intention there. I mean come on; she's hot-heck gorgeous, down to earth, funny, kick ass, and totally chill. Hey, if you don't make a move dude, I will." I let out a groan in frustration as I had the overwhelming sensation to beat FP into a bloody pulp. _What the hell do I do?!_

**~time skip~**

So here Marshall Lee was, half an hour early at his part-time job trying to keep himself from going berserk and utterly failing at that said attempt. While occupying himself to keep his mind from drifting towards the fact that yes, his palms are sweaty, and yes he was well aware of the erratic heart beat pounding within his chest, but could he help it? _Nope._

"Yo Marsh! Why don't you start flippin' burgars instead of scarin' off customers with yo' thousand mile stare!" _Great._ Now his heart _and_ his head was cluttered up…_maybe he should go get this problem checked out by a doctor…_

_Ding!_

His head swiftly turned towards the direction of the new customer…_or what he thought was a customer. _Instead he saw _her_-Fionna Mertens-the object of his inner conflictions and major head ache. Once they caught eye contact Fionna had offered a dazzling smile of greetings, a smile that never ceased to make his heart flutter in a curious matter. His own smile broke out, that is until the _other_ person arrived. His stomach dropped. _Who was this guy?_

"Hey Fi, I'm gonna head out. Jake just told me he wanted to meet up" A simmering Marshall Lee let out a low growl at said mystery guy.

"Mmkay Finn, see ya" The two people hugged and Marshall was left in inner turmoil. _Must be her boyfriend. Why should I care? It's not like she likes me back anyway-Whoa! Hold it there, since when do I like her. That is a no, no!_

**~time skip~**

"Hey Marsh?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never better"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Ya"

"Are you sure you're sure that you're sure-"

"Fi, I'm SURE!"

'….Are you sure you're sure that you're-"

"FI! Why don't you get that I am SURE?" Said boy who was 'sure' raked a hand through his tussled raven hair out of frustration.

"…Are you mad at me?" He was taken aback. Was he?

"I knew it look-"

"No Fi, I just…" Now he had to fix this, so Marshall decided to say the first this without his brain's consent.

"I guess I was upset when I saw you and you're, you know…boyfriend" His eyes widen, _why the hell did I say that?_ But what flew out of his mouth wasn't the boy's main concern..._why did it sting so bad to say that word…"boyfriend…"_

"Since when did I have a boyfriend?" Marshall found himself bewildered at Fionna's response, while the blonde's eyes shone in confusion.

"Th-that guy you were with when you walked in…you know, that guy you hugged. 'Finn'" What happened next was definitely unexpected; she laughed! She fucking laughed! Was this some kind of joke? Well he wasn't going to stand for it. So he turned around and walked, well until a delicate hand grabbed a hold of his unsuspecting wrist.

"Wait, Marsh. Finn? Finn's my cousin! He just moved here and I was showing him around town! Wait, why would _me_ having a boyfriend bother you anyway?" Well, now he was at a loss for words. Poor Marshall Lee could only stand there a gape as he took in the new found information. _She doesn't have a boyfriend? I just made a jerk out of myself for nothing? Wait, why would I care?_ He was suddenly feeling the sensation of a weight being lifted off his shoulders and looking into the blonde's deep sapphire iris, his heart made that pounding sensation once more. _What could this be?_

"Marshall. Do you like me?" His breath hitched and the only words that wanted to pour out of his mouth and be released from his lungs were: _Yes! _But he stood his ground as he wavered his gaze from his infatuation. She continued,

"Because I like you" His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he felt the warmth of his cheeks ignite.

"Really?" Said infatuation gently tilted his head up to force their eyes to meet once more, he now saw similar symptoms in the girl in front of him.

"I do" Fionna's warm smile made his heart melt; he couldn't help but return that same smile to his companion.  
_Maybe these feelings aren't so bad._

**Author's Note:**

** I found this one-shot I wrote a while ago in my computer. For some reason I didn't finish it and I can't understand why. When I read over it, I thought this little story was adorable! However, I couldn't for the life of me remember where I was going with this! So I just had to finish this in some way :) Anyways, I hope I did a good job and that you guys ****_(gals?)_**** liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! I'd really like to know if my writing is good or not. And let me know if I should write more one-shots, in fact, request ideas if you would like me to write any of them XD**

**-J.M**


End file.
